This invention relates to a loading machine for performing loading operations and more particularly to a loading machine having a loading arm mounted at a position towards a rear of the machine and which extends forwardly.
Such machines conventionally may only be driven over the ground at relatively slow speeds, for example around 30 km per hour. Whereas this speed is adequate when such a machine is performing loading operations, it is overly slow for road travel, for example for moving the machine from one location to another. Accordingly it is usual to transport such machines on a loader vehicle between work locations.
It is increasingly becoming a requirement for such loading machines to be able to travel over the ground at greater speeds, which requires the provision of a suspension to facilitate high speed travel, and more efficient braking systems than slower machines.